


A Kylux Story

by Rebelwerewolf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I wanted to write a story with all the tropes reversed, M/M, Trope Subversion/Inversion, the most boring story, this is what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelwerewolf/pseuds/Rebelwerewolf
Summary: Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away...





	A Kylux Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewightknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/gifts), [MoonwalkingCrab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonwalkingCrab/gifts).



"Hi," said Hux. "I think you're cute. We should date."

"I agree," said Kylo. "I mean, with that last part."

They laughed. They kissed. They dated for a couple of years. They threw a small but fun wedding where both of their families were invited and there was no drama.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> They had vanilla sex with no eggs or tentacles.


End file.
